From Zero to Hero
Drive to the docks in Little Haiti. Take out the gang members. Protect Lance and the trucks. Get in the truck. Follow Lance. Don't lose Lance! (Appears if the player gets too far away from Lance) Cross the bridge and avoid incoming fire from the helicopter. Follow Lance. }} From Zero to Hero is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by his brother Lance Vance from Lance's hotel room in Downtown, Vice City. Mission Lance informs Vic of a cocaine shipment arriving in Vice City and he intends to steal it. Vic is initially not interested until Lance reveals it belongs to Vic's bitter enemy Jerry Martinez. Victor and Lance leave the hotel room and drive to the docks in Little Haiti in Lance's Sentinel XS. They are met by some of Martinez's men, who they kill, and then steal the two Barracks OLs containing the cocaine. Lance and Victor drive off, managing to avoid more of Martinez's men in Bobcats and Sentinel XS'. They reach the bridge connecting to Washington Beach, where Martinez begins to fire missiles towards the two from a Hunter. Victor and Lance manage to get to the other side of the bridge where the VCPD are waiting, which scares off Martinez. Victor and Lance then drive to their new safehouse, driving the two trucks into the garage. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the docks in Little Haiti. *Take out the gang members. Protect Lance and the trucks. *Get in the truck. *Follow Lance. *Don't lose Lance! (Appears if the player gets too far away from Lance) *Cross the bridge and avoid incoming fire from the helicopter. *Follow Lance. Post-Mission Pager Message Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000 and the mission Brawn of the Dead is unlocked. The bridges connecting the mainland with eastern Vice City have also reopened, allowing the player to access Ocean Beach, Washington Beach and Vice Point. Pilotable aircraft and boats (along with their respective side-missions) can now be controlled, and the player can now attain a six-star wanted level. Gallery From zero.jpg|The Vance brothers escorting the drug shipment FromZerotoHero-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance driving the drug shipment towards Ocean Beach Video Walkthrough Trivia *When Vic steals the Barracks OL, the radio will be tuned in to V-Rock and "Holy Diver" by Dio will always play. *If the player fails the mission whilst on the eastern island, they will respawn on the mainland and the South Bridge will be closed. *This is the last mission in the game to start on the mainland. *Sgt. Martinez is said to be piloting the Hunter helicopter in this mission. However, in reality, only US Army Warrant Officers are permitted to pilot the Apache (Hunter's real-life counterpart) and so Martinez should not be flying it. *Two of Lance's lines in this mission ("I have a dream" when they leave the apartment and "Rich at last, rich at last, Thank God Almighty we are rich at last!") are references to 's "I have a dream" speech which he gave during "The Washington March", though King said "Free at last" instead of "Rich at last". *No traffic appears on the street during this mission. Navigation }} es:Subiendo como la espuma pl:From Zero to Hero Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories